


Uno specchio cieco

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il dolore di Kamui per la morte di Kotori diviene per Subaru l'occasione per leggersi dentro e scoprire nella propria memoria la ferita indelebile di un invincibile amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno specchio cieco

Fictional Dream © 2003 (12 aprile 2003)  
Il manga _X-1999_ appartiene alle Clamp, agli editori giapponesi e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull’opera.  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/32/uno-specchio-cieco)).

*****

Quel che colpisce di più, come sempre accade, è il silenzio: una dimensione che non esiste se non per una sottrazione d’istanti; qualcosa che ruba l’anima di chi vi si appressa e vi sprofonda, ma sei annegato in quelle nebbie tanto tempo fa da non averne più paura; da salutarle quasi come compagne di cammino e di destino.  
Oltre quel velo, del resto, ti aspetta _lei_.  
Nella tua memoria ha sempre il volto sorridente, appassionato e ilare con cui ti ha salutato prima che il tuo personale universo deflagrasse in un’orrida entropia; l’espressione complice e buffa di chi ama il tuo sorriso e tenta di restituirtelo anche per chi ti ha ferito così in profondità da rubarti l’ultimo alito vergine.  
Ti ha detto: “Vedrai, andrà tutto bene. Ti ama. Ti capirà. Ti accetterà. Sarai felice, Subaru.”  
Invece il tuo unico amore ti ha spezzato un braccio e ha riso delle tue lacrime. Ti ha detto che non eri nulla, che non gli ispiravi tenerezza e che avrebbe potuto smembrarti senza provare _niente_. Avresti desiderato che lo facesse, invece la sorte ha risparmiato te e si è presa Hokuto.  
Respira in profondità e annichila il dolore. È comunque un passato al quale nemmeno uno sciamano potrebbe accedere mutando le carte in tavola. L’ultima scintilla di vita della tua gemella si è spenta per guidarti oltre le tenebre in cui ti eri lasciato cadere. Non hai mai smesso di volerle bene e di salutarla oltre uno specchio che, poco a poco, te l’ha portata via.  
Hai più di vent’anni, Subaru. Anche se ti pare di aver vissuto secoli, non sei più il ragazzino fragile che avrebbe desiderato fare il guardiano dello Zoo, perché Seishiro era un veterinario e tu avresti fatto qualsiasi cosa per restargli accanto. Beffarda, la sorte.  
Un Sumeragi e un Sakurazukamori innamorati. Un Sumeragi innamorato di un Sakurazukamori. Ecco il prezzo di un amore peccaminoso e infame come il tuo: il silenzio. L’abbandono. La solitudine.  
Il nulla.  
La voce morta di una segreteria telefonica che griderà sempre la voce di Hokuto, come la commedia beffarda con cui illudi te stesso salutandola oltre uno specchio ogni mattina.  
È morta, capisci? Non saprai mai che volto abbia ora. L’unica consolazione che ti resta è la confessione che ti fece quella defunta bambina un paio d’anni dopo.  
“Dove vivo io non c’è nessuno con gli occhi tristi come i tuoi.”  
Dunque sta bene, forse è persino felice, _lei_ ; libera dalle catene di questa vita che ti trattiene e che ti ancora a una profezia che sta per compiersi.  
Il Drago della Terra ha percepito il respiro agonico della sua Signora e si è destato. Seishiro è già sceso in campo e sai bene che attende solo te. La pupilla cieca del suo occhio sinistro è un’immagine persistente che offusca anche la tua retina (e, quel che è peggio, il cuore).  
Respiri il fumo dell’ennesima sigaretta illudendoti di ritrovare anche il sapore delle sue labbra, del suo sorriso e della falsità amorosa con cui ti ha regalato l’anno più bello della tua vita; l’anno in cui ti ha insegnato ad amarlo solo per decidere d’ammazzarti.  
 _Come_ ammazzarti.  
Sei spaventato?  
No.  
E forse è questa la verità più atroce.  
Stai per consegnarti a quella che potrebbe essere la tua ultima alba e non provi nulla: né pena, né sollievo. In un certo qual modo, non sei diverso da un’anima errante, priva di un corpo e di uno scopo.  
Da quanto tempo sei così, ormai?  
Inutile tentare il disperato calcolo degli istanti senza Hokuto: metà del tuo cuore è morta nell’istante in cui lui ti ha rifiutato; quello che è rimasto, ha smesso di battere con l’ultimo sospiro di lei.  
Povera Hokuto: la sua ultima tecnica non ha scalfito Seishiro e ha ucciso te. Voleva che tu vivessi e non ha pensato che senza l’amore tuo e di Sakurazuka non avresti avuto scampo, ferito e indebolito dall’odio com’eri.  
Sicché ora sei qui, immerso in un oceano di sofferenza e devastazione, eppure lontano: proiettato ancora in un passato di ciliegi in fiore, a un patto che non avevi compreso e che ti ha condannato.  
Egoista, ecco cosa sei: il tuo autentico desiderio non è quello di ammazzare chi ti ha tolto Hokuto, né di difendere il mondo. L’unico anelito è che tutto scompaia; tutto divenga buio e freddo e desolato com’è il tuo cuore da quel giorno maledetto.  
Eppure sei un Drago del Cielo: beffarda, la ruota gira ancora e ti ha dato scacco.  
Sakurazuka e Sumeragi ai poli opposti di una barricata davanti alla quale si combatte una guerra fatta già di troppe lacrime per non apparire dura e spietata. Per questo, forse, hai deciso di volergli bene e di stargli vicino, di proteggerlo e di consolarlo: perché anche _lui_ è come te.  
Un Dio spietato vuole che combatta ciò che ama; ferisca ciò che vorrebbe proteggere e perda ciò che desidera sopra ogni altra cosa.  
Il tuo cuore morto ha sanguinato per un istante, sull’onda empatica del suo dolore, il suo pianto disperato, il rosseggiare rubino delle sue ferite e il sale amaro lungo le sue guance.  
Cosa ti hanno rammentato? Cosa hanno gridato allo specchio cieco della tua memoria?  
Sorata, Yuzuriha, persino Arashi, bella, muta e immobile come una statua, hanno temuto la sua follia. Sono impalliditi di quella furia che era solo il più straziante dolore che si potesse conoscere e sopportare. Gliel’ha ammazzata davanti, dopo averlo seviziato fin quasi alla morte. Le ha staccato la testa, lasciando che l’orrore ultimo di una decapitazione empia contaminasse il suo cuore e glielo lasciasse marcire nel petto.  
Confessa: hai pensato che Seishiro era stato più generoso; lui, un Sakurazukamori, ha finito Hokuto con un sol colpo, dritto al cuore, e l’ha accolta tra le sue braccia, sorridendole come l’amico che era stato.  
Forse la tua gemella aveva già compreso tutto tempo addietro, ma esistono uomini capaci di sopportare il destino come una bandiera da innalzare con fierezza e impeto; altri che vorrebbero morire per il disgusto che provano per il proprio stesso esistere.  
Sorata e Hokuto appartengono alla prima genia: quella dei martiri. Tu e Kamui, invece…  
Voi siete gli eroi, e non c’è nulla di più orribile di una sopravvivenza di gloria, quando il sangue che lorda il volto appartiene all’amore stesso.  
Scrolli la cenere e cerchi risposte che non possiedi. Sei entrato in lui per raccontargli verità in cui nemmeno sai se credere, perché, quando ti ritroverai davanti Seishiro, l’ombra del suo occhio morto farà ancora sanguinare il tuo cuore e coprirà di un velo il desiderio che ti annichila.  
Eppure non potevi lasciarlo piangere da solo fino a morirne. Non anche lui.  
Sono già troppi i disperati che solcano il mondo, morti senza anima che trascinano crisalidi mute. Quanti ne hai accompagnati nell’ultimo viaggio, senza nessuno che ti porgesse la mano per portarti via con sé?  
Da dove vengono loro, tuttavia, nessuno ha occhi tristi come i tuoi.  
Non ti lascerebbero entrare.

   
“Subaru?”  
Una voce ti riscuote dal torpore: è quella di Sorata.  
“Sto bene ora... Grazie.”  
Il sorriso che ti sfugge è un’ombra falsa, Subaru: sei pietoso perché sei morto.  
Forse sei solo stanco e confuso.  
Forse credi a quello che hai detto a Kamui.  
  
 _Se ti arrendi, se accetti di chiuderti nel tuo dolore, allora perderai tutto, poiché scivolerai tanto a fondo da non poter più risalire.  
_  
E tu… Da quanto annaspi nel nulla?  
  
“Kamui?”  
“Non parlava molto nemmeno prima. È la sua espressione che mi preoccupa e m’intristisce. La sua arroganza era seccante a volte, però… Non so… Non immaginavo che fosse così…”  
“… Indifeso, Sorata, ed è meglio che sia così. Ora comincerà a combattere sul serio e verrà anche il nostro turno.”  
“ Già. Tanto vale farlo a pancia piena.”  
“Uh?”  
“Però, se si tratta d’imboccarlo, pensaci tu… Potrebbe sempre mordermi a tradimento.”  
“Hai la stoffa del comico, Sorata.”  
“Forse… Lo diceva anche il vecchio. Vorrà dire che se non muoio prima, potrei tentare una carriera meno noiosa di quella del monaco.”  
“Sorata…”  
“Non so se il Destino sia già scritto, Subaru, ma credo di aver capito una cosa: siamo noi a mettere i punti e a commettere gli errori di ortografia. Probabilmente non avrò azzeccato un solo ideogramma, ma sono tutti miei: tanto vale assumersi le proprie responsabilità.”  
  
È una verità così pulita e semplice, la sua: la verità di qualcuno che conta gli ultimi granelli di una clessidra esausta, eppure sa ancora guardare e leggersi dentro senza fuggire  
 _(come te, come Kamui)  
_ per annegare in uno specchio cieco.


End file.
